Especially For You
by jayjayzek
Summary: Yi Jeong made a blunder when he congratulated Ga Eul on her birthday that day on the street. Will the great Casanova be able to redeem himself?


**A.N.:** Happy Great Birthday Cari-Bum. Live life to the fullest and with loads of love. A Happy great birthday too, to others who are celebrating it today ( the day when you read this).

 **A.A.N:** Warning: Fluff.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters.

 **Published:** April 26, 2017 (my time because I'm going to be a little occupied to upload in your time, Cari).

* * *

"These are for me?"

Ga Eul still couldn't believe it. A pretty colorful box with a red ribbon and a bouquet of assorted flowers, mostly roses, from the one and only South Korea's infamous F4 Casanova.

She was waiting for the red light to turn green when a hand stretched out holding the box, startling her. She was more surprised when the hand belonged to the man and he wore a wide grin and congratulated her, saying he heard that it was her birthday.

"But it's not my birthday today, Sunbae."

 _Jun Pyo! I'm going to kill you._

Yi Jeong wanted to run away from embarrassment but he needed to act cool.

"I didn't say your birthday is today right?"

"What?" Ga Eul was baffled.

"I just said I heard it's your birthday. I didn't say it's your birthday today, did I? And are birthday wishes only to be conveyed on the birthday itself?"

 _Way to go Yi Jeong. Turn the table around and make Ga Eul doubt her hearing now._

"But… but…"

"Ga Eul-yang. Don't you want to share the cake with me?"

Automatically hues of rose, red and crimson rushed to her cheeks.

He then gave the bouquet of flowers to the dumbfounded Ga Eul, linked her arm with his, and led her to the café across the street.

When they entered the café, all eyes were on them making Ga Eul blushed redder. She wanted to bolt out for some of the girls and ladies started to give her deathly envy glares but she could not do anything for the man had already sat her down at a corner of the café. He then opened the box of cake. Ga Eul's jaw dropped to the floor and her eyes widened.

The red heart shape cake with red high heeled shoes on top was gorgeous and sexy. The patrons in the café oohed and aah-ed and awwed.

Yi Jeong then called out for a waiter. When the waiter arrived, he asked for a couple of dessert plates and a cake knife. He also ordered a cup of Cappucino and asked Ga Eul what she wanted for her drink. Ga Eul shyly answered Americano. However, the waiter said that no outside food was allowed, upsetting the Casanova. He demanded to speak with the manager.

When the manager came out, he was surprised to see So Yi Jeong at the table. The manager was an acquaintance from an event a few years ago. Yi Jeong complained about the waiter, much to Ga Eul's embarrassment since all eyes were still on them. The manager then apologized and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. He also asked the waiter to bring in Yi Jeong's order.

As they waited for their coffee, Yi Jeong kept his gaze on Ga Eul, making the girl uncomfortable. But she just had to say something. She then straightened her back.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, it's not nice to report on the waiter."

"Ga Eul-yang?" He was surprised. _Oh! Oh! Ga Eul is going to give me another tongue lashing._

"He was just doing his job. Café's rules, Sunbae."

Yi Jeong swallowed hard and sheepishly grinned at the girl.

"And you can't simply use your F4 status to do whatever you want."

Just as Ga Eul wanted to say more, the waiter came with a tray, much to Yi Jeong's relief. He then placed the plates, cake knife, and coffee on the table.

"Thank you," said Ga Eul as she smiled at the waiter and he smiled back at her.

Yi Jeong felt a tug at his heartstring. _Why is he smiling at her?_ _Wait. Why am I annoyed at the waiter?_ He quickly shook his head.

"Yi Jeong Sun…"

"You talk too much Ga Eul-yang. Come on. Let's eat."

Yi Jeong took the liberty to cut the cake for her. At the first bite of the red cake, Ga Eul wanted to fly high to the clouds. The cake was delicious. It was red velvet with a hint of lemon. It was her favorite.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae. This is my favorite cake. Even though it's not my birthday today, still, thank you."

"I know it's your favorite."

Ga Eul's hand which was holding the fork with a piece of cake paused mid-air.

"You… know? How?"

Yi Jeong winked at her and gave her that smile that Ga Eul swore melted her heart over and over again.

"I'm So Yi Jeong, the F4."

And Ga Eul rolled her eyes. So much for charming her with the wink and smile.

Ga Eul then eyed him over her Americano.

This So Yi Jeong in front of her was one interesting being. One moment he was cold, in another, he was warm. One moment he was arrogant, in another, he was kindhearted. One moment he acted cool and hid behind a mask, in another, he bared his soul away as if wanting people to reach him.

Who was this So Yi Jeong right now? Only some nights ago he warned her not to misunderstand his help for affection for it would only create troubles. But today, he was doing it again. Showing that he 'liked' her enough to give her flowers and cakes? Why was he acting this way? Why couldn't he just be true to himself?

"Really, Yi Jeong Sunbae. Why are you doing this? Your message a few days ago was loud and clear." She needed to know.

Yi Jeong placed the fork on his plate and leaned back. His dark orbs penetrating her dark brown ones.

"But you still came and gave me the hand warmers. Why?"

Ga Eul was taken aback. How did he know that they were from her? Her cheeks blushed yet again. She had her reason but she was not going to tell him...yet.

"Well, I… I… This is not about me, Yi Jeong Sunbae." She scowled at him, earning a soft snicker from him.

"Will you be upset if I tell you the truth?"

"Sunbae?"

"Jun Pyo told me to take you away from Jan Di. He wanted to take Jan Di to Hokkaido for the weekend but Jan Di can't make it. She said she's going to celebrate your birthday. You know Jun Pyo. He'll have a fit if we don't follow his orders. So here I am."

Ga Eul shifted uncomfortably. For one, what had Jan Di done? Her birthday was three months ago. Jan Di was going to be in trouble with Jun Pyo if he found out. And why was Jan Di lying?

But most importantly, her heart felt like it was slashed with a sharp knife. Yi Jeong was not here because he wanted to. He was here because of Jun Pyo's order. It was now confirmed that Yi Jeong did not like her like how she hoped that he would. Ga Eul held her head high and pushed back the tears that threatened to pool.

"So, where is Jan Di?" the Casanova asked.

"I don't know. Back at her home maybe," her voice, low.

Yi Jeong nodded. It didn't escape his sharp bright eyes that she was holding her tears. It broke his heart. He knew her budding feelings for him. It started after he helped her with her ex-boyfriend. But he, too, had started to feel something about this girl, though he was sure that it was not love. He was beginning to care for her, which what made him stop the car when he saw her crying on the stairs at the roadside. But even to be in such a simple relationship with her meant more problems, for her and for him, largely for her. He had to cut off her feelings before it was too late.

"Right. Maybe she is. More cake?" He gestured to the cake. Ga Eul shook her head. For the rest of the time there he did most of the talking in which nearly half of the topics was about him and his nightlife activities.

Half an hour later, they arrived in front of her house.

"Thanks, Yi Jeong Sunbae." She held up the box of cake and bouquet of flowers. "You shouldn't have troubled yourself with these."

"That's alright Ga Eul-yang. At least now I know that you love coffee." _And today is not your birthday._

"Good night Yi Jeong Sunbae."

"Good night Ga Eul-yang." _I'm sorry Ga Eul-yang. I need to protect you from me._

He left only after she disappeared into her house.

* * *

She was waiting for the red light to turn green. Her school was just on the opposite side of the road. Suddenly, a hand stretched out to her side, holding a big box with pretty wrappers and a big red ribbon. She eyed the hand to the source and had a shock. It was him, with a bouquet of assorted flowers, mostly roses, in the other hand.

Ga Eul blinked repeatedly and shook her head a few times. It was like déjà vu.

"A little bird told me that it's your birthday today."

"That's a smart little bird, Sunbae."

"Happy birthday Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul took the flowers and gave him a shy peck on the cheek. People around them were looking with a lot of interest.

"Do you want to go to the school's café? We can eat the cake there. I still have half an hour before class," suggested Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong shook his head. He then linked his free arm with hers and led her to the opposite direction.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae? Where are we going? My class…"

"You're not going to class, Ga Eul-yang. I've told the Principal that you're on leave today."

"What? When did you? Why? Sunbae?"

But he kept dragging her until they reached his car just near the park. He then opened the passenger car door for her. He opened the car boot at the back and placed the cake box in. After securing it well, he went to his seat.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae? What's going on? I can't miss my class."

"Don't worry about your class." He then pressed the ignition button but did not drive away. Instead, he turned to look at her.

"Sunbae?" Her heart began to pound harder when she saw his gaze lingered on her lips. She swallowed hard.

He gazed into her eyes, a smile never left his face.

"Do you like the flowers?"

She slowly nodded. Her eyes were locked by his.

"Do you like the cake?"

"Yes. I do." Her heart beat faster.

"But you haven't looked at the cake yet. How can you like it?" He was teasing her.

"You know my favorite cake. So I don't have to worry about it."

Yi Jeong chuckled.

"I still have more presents for you."

"Sunbae? I don't need more. The cake and flowers are already a lot."

Yi Jeong let out a laugh. Ga Eul was definitely a simple girl who was grateful even for the simplest gifts.

"But I still want to give them to you."

He caringly tucked her loose hair behind an ear, brushing his hand on the sensitive skin, sending shivers all over her body, and his.

"Sunbae…" her voice trailed into a whisper.

He gently cupped her right cheek and finally captured her soft awaiting lips, drowning her in pleasure.

The need of air broke the kiss forcibly.

"Present number three. Happy Birthday, Ga Eul-yang."

She was speechless.

Yi Jeong playfully pinched her nose and laughed.

"Let's go, shall we?" and he drove off.

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

She had been gazing at him since the kiss.

"I like presents number one and two, but number three is the best."

Yi Jeong laughed out loud. His girlfriend sure was something.

"Wait until you see the other presents and you'll then tell me which one is the best."

Ga Eul's cheeks blushed red.

"Oh my God! Ga Eul-yang. Why are you blushing? Are you thinking…." Yi Jeong wiggled his eyebrows, teasing her.

"No. I'm not! Why you!" and she hit his arm, making him laughed louder.

Ten minutes later, "We're here. Come on Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul stepped out of the car and in an instant her mouth opened. In front of her was a beautiful traditional house with magnificent serene landscape all around. An old rustic brick arch proudly welcomed the guests and on the right side of the house, a stone pathway led up to a shrine on the small hill.

Yi Jeong closed the car boot after he took the cake box out. He then snaked an arm behind her slim waist and leaned down to whisper "Present number four. This place is ours and ours only for today. It's up to you on how long you want to stay here."

"Yi Jeong? This is…. This is…"

Yi Jeong nodded. "One of the best private dining restaurants in Seoul. Especially for you, Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you, Yi Jeong Sunbae."

They were greeted by two hostesses in hanbok. Yi Jeong gave the cake box to one of them while the other led them to their dining room. Ga Eul could not stop awing and wowing at the elegant interior of the house.

They sat down, face to face while waiting for their food. Yi Jeong held Ga Eul's hands.

"Do you like it?"

"I do. But it's expensive, Sunbae."

"Ga Eul-yang, what did I say about this? When you're with me, please don't worry about the expenses. And today is your special day. You're a very special lady and you deserve to be treated like a princess today."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

"I've never celebrated your birthday before. This is our first time together. I want to make this a special day for you. All things that are going to happen today are especially for you."

"But we had had one before, Sunbae," she then recalled the incident five years ago.

"Ga Eul-yang. That doesn't count. It was not even on your birthday and it was on Jun Pyo's order." He vigorously shook his head. "No. No. No. No. Ga Eul-yang. That doesn't count."

Ga Eul nodded in agreement.

"Sunbae, do you know why I gave you the hand warmers?" The hand warmers had been among his favorite things.

"Why did you?" He gave his gorgeous smile, making Ga Eul's knees turned to jelly. Fortunately, she was already seated or she might have fallen.

"I was really crushed when you told me not to misunderstand, and that an act is an act. You were very cruel, Sunbae. You didn't have to mock me about my belief in soulmate. I wanted so much to hate you after that. You really were the evil Casanova."

"I deserved that." Yi Jeong cut in. "Go on."

"But when I got back home. I started to think about you. You're not that evil, Sunbae. I thought about our first meeting when you dragged me out of the porridge shop. How behind all those talks about Jan Di not to climb a tree that she couldn't reach, you were actually protecting Jun Pyo Sunbae from getting hurt. Then I thought about your loyalty to Jun Pyo Sunbae during those hard time with Jan Di and Ji Hoo Sunbae. Again, you're protecting Jun Pyo Sunbae. But in some way, you were also protecting Ji Hoo Sunbae. Then, I remembered New Caledonia. Yes, you annoyed me very much, but when you ran up to the hill after my scream, I saw how worried you were. And then, when you helped me teach Soo Pyo a lesson. There were many more."

Ga Eul took his hands in hers.

"Yi Jeong Sunbae, I saw how you were always there to protect your best friends, Jan Di and me. You worried about us. But you. You yourself were suffering inside. At that time, I didn't know about your family but I saw how you wanted someone, anyone to be with you and protect you, despite you acting cool and cold. You wanted someone to keep you calm and warm in the heart."

Ga Eul wiped away her fallen tears.

"My hand warmers, Yi Jeong Sunbae, were to tell you that I was willing to be that someone. You deserved to be protected and loved for the real you. And I'm still willing to be that someone. I want to believe that I am that someone now, and I will be that someone until the day I die."

Yi Jeong stood up and went to her side. He wiped away her tears and kissed her eyelids, nose and lastly those lips. He felt like he was the most fortunate, luckiest man in the world to have her.

"I love you Ga Eul-yang."

"I love you Yi Jeong Sunbae. Sorry that I cried. I'm just spoiling your presents."

"Hey, that's alright. Thank you for loving me and believing in me."

Just then, waitresses came in with their meal. It was a full spread of authentic traditional Imperial Korean course. The accompanying beverages and wines were also as delicious as the food.

An hour and a half later, both leaned back in their seats. They were full. The cake was also another one of her favorite: strawberry and orange cake. The scrumptious meal was laced with laughter, teases, banters and bickers. They were definitely happy.

"So, what do we do next?" asked Yi Jeong.

"Can we look around the house?"

"Yes, sure."

The hostess let the couple toured the house. They went into each room and exchanged views and questions about the place. Ga Eul was indeed stricken with awe at the magnificence of the house. She wished that she could live there, to which Yi Jeong offered to buy the place for her. She was shocked by his impulse offer but declined and told him that it was just a spur of a statement.

Next, they went outside for fresh spring air. The place was at high altitude and offered a scenic view of the city down below. They strolled in the garden and was greeted by the delightful smells of flowers wafting through the air. The birds chirped away and the sound of nature mixed together to compose a wonderful song. Ga Eul could stay here forever.

She sighed since she didn't have her camera with her, so Yi Jeong used his handphone to take the amazing pictures. Another hour in the garden, they sat at the bench facing the city view. Ga Eul leaned her head against his shoulder and he put his arm around her waist.

"It's so beautiful."

"But nothing compares to your beauty."

Smack! Ga Eul hit him on the thigh. "Yi Jeong Sunbae, I'm serious here."

"And I'm serious too."

Another smack on the thigh.

"You're one rough lady, Ga Eul-yang. I just hope my daughter won't be as rough as you are."

Ga Eul stiffened for some moments before lifting her head to look at him. Her face was crimson from the blush.

"What did you just say?"

"What? Nothing."

"Yes, you did. You said something."

"No I didn't," and he suddenly ran away from there.

"Sunbae!" Ga Eul chased him through the garden for a few minutes until he let her catch him.

"What did you say earlier?"

He enclosed her in his arms.

"You're one rough lady." He kissed her nose.

"I just hope my daughter won't be as rough as you are."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…"

He smiled at her. "Do you want to know who the mother is?" Ga Eul nodded. Yi Jeong wanted to pinch those red blushing cheeks of hers.

"You. But I'll love you no matter how rough you are."

And he joined his lips with hers.

A few kisses later, "Do you want to stay here for the night?" He had their foreheads pressed together.

"Is it alright if we don't?"

"Yes, it's alright. Come on then. To present number five."

* * *

"Yi Jeong, where are we going?"

Ga Eul recognized the route to the airport.

"You'll see." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"Are we flying off somewhere? At this hour? Is it possible?"

Yi Jeong laughed.

"Just trust me alright?"

Yi Jeong drove straight to an area near the end of the airport. A private plane was waiting for them. He led her up the short stairs and into the plane. They then chose the seats in the middle.

"Present number five: Jeungdo."

Ga Eul's jaw dropped for the nth time of the day.

"Sunbae, it's not that I don't appreciate all these, but isn't this too much for a birthday present?"

"Nonsense. Nothing is too much on your birthday. This is your special day, remember?"

"What about our clothes?"

"All settled and taken care of."

With that, Yi Jeong pulled Ga Eul closer and they rested in each other's arms during the 55 minutes flight.

* * *

The car brought them straight to Ujeon beach in Jeungdo. By that time, it was already late. The amazing red, orange and yellow colors of dusk painted the sky.

"Sunbae, what are we doing here?" Ga Eul began to feel scared. There were not many people around.

"Present number six: Dinner on the beach."

"But Sunbae, I need to freshen up and change my clothes. I stink."

Yi Jeong laughed out loud. He then held her hands and they walked toward a huge villa just a 100 meters away.

"Sunbae, we could have just gone straight to the villa."

"And what? Miss the opportunity to walk with you by the seaside?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes. Yi Jeong could be so cheesy at times, but she still loved him.

The private villa belonged to one of Yi Jeong's business friends. It boasted six big bedrooms with bathrooms, a dry kitchen, two bathrooms for guests, a wet kitchen, two living rooms, one mini theater, an infinity swimming pool, a recreational room and a dining room.

The house taker showed them their rooms. Ga Eul was stunned by the elegance of the house. Thirty minutes later, both walked out of their rooms. Yi Jeong was in his casual shirt and khaki, while Ga Eul wore a simple fit and flare sleeveless sundress and flats. Yi Jeong stopped in his track when he saw her. Ga Eul was the most beautiful in the simplest dress. He had to restrain himself from kissing her senseless. Dinner was waiting.

It was a romantic candlelight dinner at the beach and what would dinner at the beach be without seafood? The couple was served with succulent lobsters, prawns, shells and squids, accompanied by a selection of salads. The finest red wine ended the luxurious delicious meal.

After dinner, Yi Jeong took Ga Eul for another stroll along the waterline. The moon was bright and the stars twinkled happily. Yi Jeong showed Ga Eul the stars that showed the direction of the north and west.

When they were tired, they sat down on the fine sands.

"Ga Eul-yang, I'm very happy to be here with you."

"I'm very happy too, Sunbae. Thank you for this wonderful day."

"The first time that I met you, it never crossed my mind that we're going to be together. You and your soulmate beliefs annoyed but amazed me. But as I got to know you more, I felt the need to care for you. I felt like I had to protect you from crazy guys who are just going to take advantage of you and your beliefs. But as those feelings grew, they scared me. I was not one who can fall in love. I was not worthy of love. All I knew was hurt people, those who cared for me. That was why I rejected you and tried my hardest to make you hate me. I'm sorry Ga Eul-yang."

Ga Eul rested her head on his shoulder and held his hands. They watched the reflection of the moon on the surface of the water. It was beautiful and peaceful.

"But you're just one stubborn girl."

Smack! Right on his hands. Yi Jeong laughed at her reaction.

"Your selflessness, and showing me the true meaning of regrets. Not once, but twice. When you left me on those stairs, I felt regret for being a coward and rejected you when you told me you liked me. Thank you, my love, for opening my eyes, and heart."

Yi Jeong then turned to look at her.

"Ga Eul-yang, I have one last birthday present for you."

Ga Eul lovingly gazed at him.

"I'm giving you my whole heart and I don't want it back. I want you to keep it until the end of time. It will try to make you happy. But also know this. The heart will keep you safe. It will protect you. Forever, because you are all that is in the heart."

"Yi Jeong Sunbae…" Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't have a ring to give you Ga Eul-yang because this heart," he placed her hand over his heart, "can give you more than a ring can."

"Sunbae…" Her heart thumped faster.

"Will you marry me, Ga Eul?"

She choked another tear.

"Yes. I will, Yi Jeong. I will. I love you."

"I love you more, Ga Eul. Happy Birthday my love."

And the sea, moon, and stars became their witnesses.

* * *

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Ga Eul? What's wrong?"

It was past midnight. Ga Eul was standing in front of Yi Jeong. She was in her night robe and he was in his.

"May I come in?" she shyly asked.

"Sure, come on in." He then held her hand.

"Would you like something to drink? Are you alright?" He began to worry. She was alright when he sent her to her room.

"No, thank you." She then took a step closer.

"I've been thinking," and she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong was suddenly aware of her state of dress. The room felt hotter too.

"You've given me so many birthday presents. Thank you. I love them all."

"But which one is the best?" He pulled her closer by the waist. Her sweet scent was intoxicating, alluring.

"The proposal of course." She kissed the point of his nose.

She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "But I think, as the birthday girl, it's not just about receiving. I have to be giving as well." She slowly blew into his ear.

Yi Jeong felt sweats formed on his forehead. His heart beat wilder. Ga Eul was killing him. He didn't know that she could be a sexy seductress.

"Ga Eul, you don't have to…I'm not asking you to..." He understood her words.

"This is my birthday present for you. Especially and exclusively for you and you only."

And she pressed her soft lips on his, drowning him in her love and passion that continued throughout the night.

It was the second best birthday present for both of them.

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
